


At the Dig

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Longing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Daniel work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Dig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taselby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taselby/gifts).



> Thanks to elynross for the beta.

Jack has no idea what the new brushes are made of, and he doesn't care. They fit easily in Daniel's strong hands. Jack watches as those hands guide the brushes along the contours of the artifact, as bristles dip and bend around the cracks in the clay, soft as breath, tender as a gentle breeze. Careful and sure, Daniel moves swiftly, deftly, neatly over the weathered surface, teasing out the dirt. His eyes follow the figures revealed by his brush, and his lips form ancient words as he reads.  
  
Sometimes, Jack can almost remember the words.  
  
Sometimes, he wants to be them. 


End file.
